


Stay with me, now

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, But the story must go on, F/M, Getting hurt here, Girls with Guns, Long Shot, Love, Shooting, Shooting Guns, To Be Continued, What no sex what's the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Hancock and Ree aren't far from Goodneighbor, but something comes up. They soon spot a yao guai outside a building and it seems like someone's in trouble? The story of Ree & Hancock continues.





	Stay with me, now

With Hancock's lead we crossed the bridge to get to the city central area. As Hancock had predicted, there were some more ferals here and there, but luckily not so many as we feared. They were fairly easy to avoid, and since some buildings were so demolished it was a piece of cake to climb to the rooftops and stay hidden there for a while, until the ferals moved along.

I did my best keeping up with him, though I noted that sometimes he did move a bit slower so I could catch up. We tried to move quickly since the day was already getting a reddish hue as the sun was preparing to set, but we still had a good couple of hours before total darkness.

As we were descending from a giant pile of rubble, wrecked cars and all kinds of stuff I didn't even recognize anymore, Hancock grabbed my arm.

”Stop. Wait”, he whispered and we listened around.

Then I heard it too. It echoed from some blocks away, down the street. I tried to place the sound I had just heard, but it didn't match with super mutants, mongrels or ferals.

”What is it?”

Hancock frowned, listened a bit more and then looked at me.

”I could swear it's a yao guai. But they usually keep away from the city.”

”What are they?”

”Big-ass black bears that have been mutated. Fuckin' dangerous and deadly, attack about anything they see. Come on.”

We started to make our way around the noise. Now, when I listened it, it indeed reminded me of a bear roaring. I have never seen a live bear before, but I had seen them on TV. There they had been so pleasant to watch, but I doubted that these mutated versions would have the same feel.

Hancock gestured that we should't talk any more than necessary, and I nodded. I secured my rifle and we began to move as quiet as we could and trying to go around of whatever it was in front of us.

The noise was coming from closer now. After we crossed two more roads, we could see it; a huge beast with long claws and patches of dark, matted fur only here and there. Most of its body was bare and covered with markings that looked like burn scars. When it turned around I noticed that it had some fresh wounds – the right side of its face and shoulder were covered in blood. It was still bleeding on the cracked pavement, but the bear didn't even seem to notice it. In fact, it was distracted by something else.

It didn't see us, though. We were still in safe distance and the big heaps of trash and rubble were offering good hiding spots.

”Wait”, I breathed and tapped Hancock's back before he could move further. ”I think someone's in trouble.”

Hancock turned to look at where I was pointing. The bear, yao guai, was moving back and forth in front of a building corner, which looked like it had once been a coffee shop. The windows were barred with planks and something had been pushed in the doorway from inside. The beast's movements were clearly irritated and it was constantly making growling noises, which sounded like it was frustrated. Every now and then it raised itself in standing pose and gave the planks on the windows a good, strong bash. Whatever there was inside, the beast wanted it dead.

I squinted my eyes to scan the surroundings, but couldn't see anyone or anything else.

”Maybe there's just some ferals trapped inside”, Hancock muttered, clearly just wanting to move away from the bear before it could spot us.

”Wouldn't we be able to see, or at least hear, the ferals, then? I can't see any movement between the planks or whatever's been used to barricade the door.”

Hancock's jaw tightened. I could almost see the thought bubbles forming on top of him. _I should get Ree back to Goodneighbor, safe and sound. But what if she's right and someone's in deep shit there? It's only two of us and on top of that, we still don't know if Ree's rifle is usable._

”Look, there”, I pointed at a three-storey building, only a short distance from us, but closer to the bear. The fire escape ladders were zig-zagging outside the wall.

”Couldn't we use that? Climb up and shoot the bear from there. It can't possibly climb the ladders, so we'd be safe.”

Hancock thought about it, then nodded.

”It's a risk, but you're right. It definitely seems like some poor bastard went one-on-one with the bear and is now cornered. Stay here.”

”I will _not_ ”, I hissed back. ”If you're going, I'm going.”

Hancock looked like he wanted to keep arguing and I readied myself with comebacks, but then he just let out a breath.

”No point trying to talk you out of something you want to do? Okay. But if the bear does spot us before we reach the ladders, you better fuckin' run. Somewhere where you can climb up.”

I nodded and heard the loud bang again, when the bear tried to smash the boards.

”Come on”, he left to lead the way, and I followed.

As we got closer, I was more and more confident that there was someone inside the shop. Now I could see a ragged, white T-shirt that had been hanged from a crack of one of the window boards. Maybe the person inside had done it, when there wasn't anything else they could've come up with.

”When we get to the ladder”, Hancock whispered, ”prepare to climb fast in case it's making noise.”

The ladder wasn't far, but knowing the bear was just few long leaps away made it seem like we were sneaking for hours. My knees started to make complaints and I reminded myself that I should get more physical training, too. If we'd manage to get to Goodneighbor alive.

Finally, we were crouching right under the ladder.

”Here”, Hancock reached for me, ”You go first.”

He bent down and wrapped his arms under my butt, then lifted me so I could reach the bottom step. When I was securely holding myself up, I started reaching for the second bar. Lucky for us, the ladders didn't let out more than some minor squeaking, despite it looking rusty and flimsy. Hancock managed to jump high enough to reach it without any help and climbed up after me.

When we were standing on the second level, I took my rifle in my hands and glanced Hancock. He also drew his shotgun.

”I can probably have a shot at it if it comes closer, but you have the better chance of taking it out from here with your rifle. So... Whenever you're ready. It still hasn't noticed us”, Hancock muttered.

I weighted the gun in my hand. It didn't feel any different than usual, but in just a moment we'd see if it would actually work.

I rooted my feet on the metal floor and leaned against one of the iron supports, then raised the rifle. The yao guai was still stomping left and right, trying to figure out where to bash its huge claws next.

My right index finger found the trigger and hesitated. I drew a deep breath... and squeezed. The sound of the rifle echoed between the buildings, and the yao guai flinched. A second later, it roared, its voice filled with agony.

At first I couldn't see where I had hit it, until blood started trickling from above its shoulder. The bullet had dug itself between the beast's shoulder blades, but the bear kept standing.

Before the bear could figure out where we were, I shot again. This time the bullet hit its left hind foot. I could tell it right away, because the leg gave out and the bear stumbled back. Even after that the bear stood up and turned its head at us. It was still far, but I could see the mad rage that had filled its eyes.

At staggering speed it started running towards us. I aimed and took a shot, but hit the pavement just behind the bear. The fact that it had been wounded, but still very much capable of moving so fast, made my skin crawl of fear.

” _Shit_ ”, Hancock exclaimed and started shooting. Even he had problems hitting the bear, despite of the target being so massive.

As soon as the bear reached the fire escape ladders, it reached up, grabbed on and started yanking it furiously. I tried to aim it between the bars, but at best I would've shot it in its butt. Then I heard a very concerning sound behind me and turned to look. The rusty metal fastenings were loosing up and the floor grate started to rattle and tilt.

”It's gonna fall! Quick, to the roof”, Hancock shouted and grabbed my hand. The sound of metal giving up, bending and clashing was getting louder. Before we could even begin to climb higher, everything collapsed.

...

_Everything's hurting. My head. My chest. Something´s bubbling out from my left arm._

I remember the sudden feeling of being weightless, until the floor dropped under my feet. Hancock's grip of my hand disappeared like someone pulled him away. After that I was gulped down by blackness. I didn't even have a chance to scream.

I forced my eyes open. Everything was unclear and blurry.

_I hit my head and now I can't see. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckety fuck. Maybe I have a concussion, or worse, I'm bleeding inside my brain._

Then I realized that everything seemed blurry, because of the dust that had risen after the ladder came crashing down. Carefully, I lifted my right arm. It did what I wanted, and I felt around my head. It was whole. No pieces missing.

Remembering something I had once read, I wiggled my toes. They moved inside the boots. I managed to raise my head, and my torso. So, my back seemed to be okay, too. But breathing hurt like hell. I was also bleeding from my left arm, but as the blood didn't gush out like from a fire hose, the wound had not injured any arteries. Or so I at least wanted to believe.

I started scouting my surroundings. It looked like I hadn't been out for long, or otherwise the bear would've killed me already. There were parts of the ladder everywhere, but majority of it had stayed next to the wall it had been hanging on.

When the dust started to go down, I saw it. The beast was lying some twenty yards from me, but it wasn't immobile. Maybe something had hit it or it was finally feeling the gun wounds, but it was fighting to stand up.

My eyes began watering because of the dust, but I started hastily seeking Hancock. Panic and distress started squeezing my heart when I didn't see him anywhere.

”...Hancock?” I tried to shout, but it came out barely a breath.

The yao guai was now standing on all its fours. It was heavily wobbling. It had its back turned on me, and started slowly dragging itself to somewhere else. I thought it had realized that it was too badly hurt and was trying to get away, but then behind its legs I saw Hancock, lying just a short distance from it.

My throat felt like someone was choking me. It hurt, but I drew a deep breath.

”Hancock! John! Please, wake up”, I cried out.

Through my tears I saw him moving.

He's alive. _He's alive!_

”John!” I screamed and didn't care about the shattering pain in my chest. ”Get up! Run!”

He moved a bit more, but the bear was getting closer and closer. I searched for my rifle, but it was nowhere to be seen. Something else caught my eye, when the sun's red rays hit it. I struggled to get on my knees and crawled as fast as I could.

I grabbed Hancock's shotgun and balanced myself up, though still on my knees. The bear was now standing on its hind legs, ready to bring down the horrible claws. Behind it I could see that Hancock had regained consciousness and was holding his knife. He was gritting his teeth and some blood tricked from the corner of his mouth.

I extended my arms and felt how the blood started flowing out of my left arm even more. But right then, I didn't care about any of it. For a split second I forgot all the pain I was in, because the man I loved was in danger. And I was too enraged.

Call it a miracle or not, my hands weren't shaking. I aimed and squeezed the trigger.

The whole bear jerked, when the shot hit the back of its head. First its shoulders slumped, then the hind legs gave away and the enormous bear fell forward with a heavy thump.

I let out my breath and for a horrible moment I thought that the bear had crushed Hancock under its huge carcass. Then I heard grunting and swearing, and Hancock stood up, faltering a bit. He was covered with dust and his hat was gone, but apart from the blood trail from his mouth he seemed to have landed better than I had.

I slumped down, dropped the shotgun and drew shaky breaths. The pain started to come back, worse this time.

”Ree”, I heard Hancock shouting, and soon he was with me.

I leaned on his shoulder and cried.

”You're bleeding a bit. Stay still, I'm going to tie it up.”

His deep, raspy voice sounded so worried that it made me cry even harder. I felt him working on my arm, wrapping something around it. I looked down and saw that my whole arm was like painted red. ”A bit”, indeed.

”Ree? You have to speak to me. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

I forced myself to draw few breaths and calm down.

”...Just... My chest”, I replied weakly.

”Can you breathe?”

”Yes.”

”Okay. I need you to brace yourself.”

He started gently going over my chest with his hands, applying small pressure over each rib.

”I don't think you've broken any ribs”, his voice revealed his relief. ”Anything else? Your head?”

”...No, I think that's it.”

Hancock was quiet for a moment, then he took me in his arms. Only then I felt him shaking.

”When did I get so fuckin' lucky”, he grunted and breathed in my hair.

The tears were still rolling over my cheeks and I felt the shock wearing off. It also meant that the pain was getting worse by the minute and every throb on my arm felt like someone was poking it with a red hot iron, but I welcomed the feeling. It was the feeling of being alive.

”Shit. You've lost a lot of blood”, he exclaimed when he saw the trails behind me. I didn't dare to look back.

”Hey! Anyone out there?” Someone shouted from a distance.

Hancock raised his head and we both listened.

”Is the bear dead? If it is and you're still alive, we owe you a big time”, a woman yelled from the direction of the café.

Hancock looked at me and I nodded.

”We're here”, Hancock shouted his response. ”But my friend's hurt. You have any meds? Stimpaks? Blood packs?”

”Sorry, no stimpaks. But blood, yeah. Bring her over!”

Hancock scooped me in his arms and stood up. There was a flinch on his face, so he had to have at least bad bruising from the fall.

A young woman in her twenties, probably around my age, came running at us, but slowed down when she could see us properly.

”At least you don't look like gunners or raiders”, she noted and looked at me with hazel brown eyes. She was pretty, though her bob cut hair was a bit of a mess and she looked like she hadn't had a good wash in days. She was carrying a rifle with a bayonnette.

”Come on. My friend is waiting inside, but we should move somewhere else soon before all the noise attracts anything else.”

The woman turned around and started jogging back. Hancock followed her, and despite of the situation I pressed my cheek against his shoulder, and thought to myself that I wouldn't mind if he'd carry me like this more often. Then it was like all the warmth got washed off from my face and I began to feel sick.

”John?”

He glanced down and from his quickly changed expression I guessed he saw something he didn't like one bit.

”Stay with me now, love”, he breathed through his teeth. ”Don't close your eyes.”

My eyelids felt like heavy curtains, but I forced them to stay open.

”John, I love you”, I mumbled, because my tongue felt too heavy to move properly.

”I love you too, Sunshine. We're almost there”, he replied and tightened his grip around me, like trying to keep me anchored to him.

”Hun? It's okay! They killed the fucker”, the pretty woman shouted as she disappeared inside the corner shop. The doorway was now open and I could see some tables and boards which they had apparently used to barricade it with.

Then she came back out and another woman was following her. Even when my head was spinning and my vision had started to go blurry, I could distinguish dark, long hair, which had been brought up to a high ponytail. When they came closer, the other woman stopped like she had hit a wall.

”Ree? _Oh my God, Ree_?!”

Suddenly she was next to me and her hands were on the both sides of my head. When her face was so close to me, I recognized her grey eyes. Those freckles around her nose.

”Holly?” I managed to whisper, before the world opened up and I fell through Hancock's arms in to the sweet void that separated the pain and my mind.

 


End file.
